


Sparkly Glory

by MelCrooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelCrooks/pseuds/MelCrooks
Summary: Hermione tries to help Harry after he is bitten by a fairy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	Sparkly Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarmonyHalloweenCompetition2020) collection. 



> Harry Potter is assigned to assist his best friend, Hermione Granger, on a case concerning a rogue group of fairies. During their stakeout, which happens to fall on Halloween night, Harry gets bit and strange things start to occur.
> 
> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta for their work on this piece.

“I knew this was a bad idea. We needed more time to plan,” huffed Hermione as she observed the tiny teeth marks on Harry’s forearm. Instantly she jumped to her feet, making her way to the shelves of books that span the Black library. 

“I didn’t know the shits would become hostile,” replied Harry. I just wanted to get the investigation over so we can head to the party. 

“Really Harry, a Halloween party? _That_ is more important than the opportunity to observe a rare breed of fairy? And why in Merlin’s name would you approach them without any form of offering. A damn small bag of sweets would have helped.” 

“Yes,” replied Harry with a grin.

“What?”

“Yes, a Halloween party is _definitely_ more important.” Harry could only grin as his girlfriend rolled her eyes and continued her search. “We weren’t there to bask in their sparkly glory, Hermione. Those little shits have been seen by Muggles. The DMLE has spent weeks finding people and having to _Obliviate_ them. I had to approach them to tell them to cut their shit. I’m surprised they didn’t just exterminate them yet.” 

“Harry! That’s awful!”

“I didn’t say that was a good idea. I’m just glad I got the case and was able to involve you. Your department is the only one who can stop anything like that from happening.” Harry knew the moment he got the case, Hermione would be interested. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was the only chance to put up regulations to prevent any harm coming to the magical creatures. Of course, he’s not entirely sure now since one of those little bastards bit him.

“So you do care,” teased Hermione with a glace in his direction. However, the smile on her lips faded when his eyes made contact with hers. 

“What?” Harry asked with confusion. 

“Are you in pain, Harry?” The concern on her face made him nervous.

“No. Should I be? What did you find?” Harry rose off his seat and made his way towards her. Her eyes still focused intently on him.

“I found a few things,” she quickly assured him. “This book mentions that the Ambermoon Fae, like many, is a bit mischievous and that they do bite, but nothing will come of it. Just some itching and a bit of soreness around the wound. However, since it’s...”

“That’s brilliant, love! I thought that…”

“Harry! Please, let me finish,” rushed Hermione. “There are always exceptions.” Harry watched as Hermione pushed her book aside and opened a small black book with a detailed pumpkin embossed in the worn leather.

“An Ambermoon fairy bite is harmless _unless_ the individual is bitten on All Hallows' Eve.”

“What’s that mean, Hermione?” Harry felt a stone fall to the pit of his stomach. The look on his girlfriend’s face was enough to indicate whatever it was, it was not good; not even close to good.

“Sit down and show me your arm,” requested Hermione, offering her hand for support as they both sat down at her favorite table in the library.

Harry raised his arm showing the swollen bite. The skin around the wound had turned an array of iridescent pastel colors. A beautiful spider web of dazzling colors. Harry watched in amazement as his best friend, now girlfriend, of only a year, quickly turned the pages of an old book. Her lean fingers easily grazed across the pages as though the skin of her fingertips absorbed all the words. If he wasn’t so concerned about what she would reveal, he would tell her how brilliant he thought it was that she knew the entire Black catalog by heart. He would mention how beautiful she looked when the light from the fireplace played with the coppery tones of her shiny hair. How he loves finding those chocolate strands of hair around his house as though a small piece of her stayed behind each time she left his home. He wanted to tell her that the party tonight was not only a Halloween party but an anniversary for him. Meeting her and Ron when they were children and now celebrating a one year anniversary of them making it official. Thinking of the holiday in these terms had helped heal some of the sadness of the memories of how his life changed many years ago.

“Please, just come out with it, Mione.” Harry watched as she tried to smile.

“You’re shimmering.” Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.

“Excuse me?”

“You also smell of honeysuckle.” 

“Can we go back to the first part, please?” 

“It seems that there isn’t much information. All I can find are a few accounts of what happens when someone is affected on Halloween. Some people have reported a change in behavior and even shrinking. It’s been less than an hour and so far I can see your skin glowing and your scent has changed.” 

“Is it permanent?” 

“It pains me to admit that I have no idea, Harry.” Hermione leaned closer to him, pressing her soft lips against his. The warmth of her kiss sent a wave of heat through his body.

“Does it mention anything about becoming unbelievably randy?” Hermione smiled and shook her head.

“No, but perhaps we should take care of that. You know...for research.”

“I don’t want to distract you from your mission for information.” 

“Harry, shut up.” 

Harry quickly lifted her from her chair, then lowered her to the surface of the wooden table. Hermione moved her hands in between their bodies, those lean fingers of hers moving expertly to unbutton his jeans and pulling them off his hips. Harry worked simultaneously removing his girlfriend’s shoes than making his way towards her trousers. He pulled slightly away admiring the view of Hermione. She still was in her long sleeve shirt, the dark navy fabric a contrast to her light-colored knickers. Harry moved his hands up her body, removing the shirt to display her bare breasts. Hermione sat up from her position, taking hold of Harry’s shirt.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” she said, unbuttoning each button on Harry’s shirt. “I’ll stand by you always.” Harry’s shirt now laid on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.

“I could never doubt you,” he whispered, entering her with a powerful thrust, connecting their bodies, and sharing a gasp of pleasure. Her body was a welcoming comfort that can cure any despairing threats. The sound of her moans made Harry open his eyes and he marveled at her expressions as he moved inside her. He felt strong and reassured with every thrust. The sight of his length sliding in and out of her was bringing him closer to his release. And as if on queue, Hermione opened her eyes. Harry stared into her chocolate eyes as he continued to make love to her, her expression turning from passion into astonishment. He knew he was close, but the feeling was slightly different. Not only could he feel the buildup in his groin, but a heat spread down his back. 

“Har..love, oh…” with Hermione’s panting words, they both reached their climax, filling the library with their shared passion. Harry was out of breath when he leaned over Hermione. His sweaty forehead pressed against her moist skin as he pressed kisses against her breasts. “Harry?” 

“Yes, love,” he whispered, continuing his kisses against her skin. 

“Harry?” This time Harry looked up to face his girlfriend, but instead of their eyes meeting, he noticed her attention was behind him. He watched as she reached for her discarded wand, her eyes never wavering from their focus. With a flick of her wrist, one of the books turned into an oval mirror. “I’m going to need you to look at this, but please, stay calm.” 

Harry righted himself and replaced his glasses. He watched Hermione exhale before slowly turning over the mirror. “It seems we have our work cut out for us.”

“Fucking fairies.”

And those were the only words he could muster in regards to the large iridescent wings that protruded from his back.


End file.
